


Hand-holding

by 93rdfragment



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life, Slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 10:24:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6113566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/93rdfragment/pseuds/93rdfragment
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hands are held in the sleep-deprived crowd of Starbucks. Early winter mornings are a mysterious time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hand-holding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lotusk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotusk/gifts).



Today is one of those days. The sky is a dreary gray and there's a chilly wind constantly blowing and freezing people's faces. Scarves are abound as much as cranky attitudes. The drone of city life hums over the constant clicks and taps of shoes walking on pavements and the low chatter of the horde of barely awake workers. The mechanical noises of various transportation vehicles add accents to the insipid harmony.

Kim Jongin gingerly reaches for his phone to check the time - 6:40 a.m. There's still enough time to burrow into his bed for a little more before he goes to work at 7:30. But he's sure his lover is already up and getting ready. The lack of a body beside him is a blatant enough sign even for his sleep-addled brain.

A few seconds pass where he almost succumbs back to slumber. He catches himself in time and groans as he pushes himself up and out of bed. Their comfortable mattress and blankets are seductions in white, heavenly goodness. His slippers drag across the floor as he moves to the work desk where he places his phone. At that moment, the door to the bathroom opens to reveal his lover, Do Kyungsoo, all washed up with a towel around those narrow hips.

"You're up," Kyungsoo greets with a teasing tone. Jongin scowls in reply so Kyungsoo ambles his way to his poor lover and kisses him. "Good morning."

Jongin smiles and wraps his arms around Kyungsoo in a loose embrace. "Good morning."

The embrace is returned before Kyungsoo pulls away with a light tap to Jongin's butt. "Go wake yourself up. I want to drop by Starbucks to grab coffee."

"Oh fuck. There's got to be a lot of people at this time with this weather, Soo. Do we have to?" Jongin whines, body slouching further at the dreadful thought.

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes but laughs at the act. He ruffles Jongin's hair as he says, "Yeah. We have to. I need coffee. It's unfortunate we both forgot to stock up."

"Fine. But I don't feel like drinking today. I already had a lot last night while typing up those stupid documents." Jongin drags his feet again as he walks to the bathroom. Kyungsoo knows there's no need for a reply and turns to put on his clothes.

 

As Jongin had predicted, it's packed. Kyungsoo falls in line while Jongin parks the car outside. He watches the people whose eyes are only half-open and the few who're way too chipper in the morning. It grates on his nerves a bit as the person in front of the line jabbers away to the barista. He isn't a morning person much like his lover. Although, he's more adept at getting up and willing some alertness in his consciousness.

The woman behind him grumbles under her breath, voice still husky from sleep. "Shut up. Just shut up, you little shit. I'm not awake enough for this. God, why must people flirt so early in the morning? Go fuck yourselves. I need my fucking caffeine shot."

In his mind, he shouts in agreement. If he'd had to endure this with some coffee in his system and a time later in the morning when he isn't about to slave away at work, he'd probably find the scene cute. Maybe a little cheesy for his taste. The man in front of him sighs with a shake of his head. More than likely, the woman's sentiment resonates with everyone here.

Out of the blue, Jongin walks past him and holds the man's hand, claiming, "This is crazy. I told you it'll be hell."

Kyungsoo feels his eyebrows raise at the scene before him. A bit of jealousy makes its way in the middle of growing amusement. He watches as his lover and the man both look down at their joined hands and then to each other's faces. Jongin must still be incredibly sleepy, Kyungsoo thinks. His lover still holds the man's hand with a rather blank expression.

Jongin, on the other hand, swears in his mind that the man looked like Kyungsoo from the back with their similar build, height, and hairstyle. But still, "You're not Kyungsoo."

"I'm not." The man replies in a bland manner, scowl in place.

Kyungsoo sighs and decides to speak up. "You're holding the wrong hand, Jongin."

With that, Jongin finally turns to look at Kyungsoo who raises his eyebrow again. Jongin isn't quite sure what's going through his head when he hums before asking, "Are you sure?"

"We're sure," comes the straightforward reply from the man who rolls his eyes.

Kyungsoo balks at the knowledge that he'll have to apologize profusely later on for Jongin's actions. Sometimes, Jongin gets weird. This is definitely the four cups of black-colored stimulant controlling his brain. Kyungsoo coaxes, "Let go of his hand."

"But I feel committed to finishing this Starbucks experience with him now." Jongin looks back to the man with a slight tilt of his head. He feels like being spontaneous today. Do something out of the ordinary. Ride the wave.

The man raises his eyebrows and argues, "I'm not paying. You want to finish this experience, you pay."

Jongin releases the man's hand at the words. "Boo. That's no fun at all. I'll just go back to Kyungsoo then."

" _I'll just go back to Kyungsoo then?_ Nice try. I'm not paying either." Kyungsoo feels a bit petty and affected by Jongin's weirdness so he sticks his tongue out childishly. Jongin pouts back, eyebrows furrowed.

The man in front of Jongin's victim quips with a smile, "Come hold my hand, sir. I'll buy you anything you want."

Like that, Jongin skips to the generous man, holding hands immediately. He looks back and retaliates in a haughty tone. "At least someone cares about me. Not like you two. You guys are heartless and stingy."

"You didn't even want to buy coffee." Kyungsoo finally laughs and sees victim number one cover their face with a hand. He's sure the poor man is questioning their sanity now. He taps the hunched shoulder. When the man turns, he says, "Sorry about him. It's the coffee."

"It's fine. I know someone who's worse." The man grimaces and Kyungsoo had to pat his shoulder in consolation.

Before things prolong themselves, Kyungsoo calls out to his lover. "Jongin, you better get back here."

To Kyungsoo's relief, Jongin sidles up to him in an instant. Jongin drapes himself all over Kyungsoo with a content sigh. Kyungsoo is definitely the best pillow, smelling so nice and feeling just the right amount of soft. "I love you most, Soo. Even if you're being stingy to me this morning."

There's a kiss on Kyungsoo's cheek and he chuckles, bringing a hand up to caress Jongin's face. His amusement grows at feeling Jongin's stubble. Someone clearly isn't ready for the day at all. He prays Jongin doesn't cause much trouble in the time they're separated. He wouldn't worry on most days. Jongin's an exemplary worker. Today's just a weird day.

"I love you too. Don't start randomly holding people's hands when I'm not there to look after you." Kyungsoo reciprocates the kiss. Jongin hums in agreement, head burrowed at the junction of Kyungsoo's neck and shoulder.

The line moves fast after the flirty customer finally leaves. Junmyeon, the generous man, actually stays true to his word and buys Jongin hot chocolate.

"Here. As compensation for holding my hand this cold morning and accompanying me for a minute." Junmyeon laughs as he hands the cup to Jongin. "I'm not sure if the sugar rush is advisable in your state though."

Jongin's eyes widen as he accepts the warm cup. "Oh-uh- Thank you. Wow. I was just kidding but thank you."

"It's fine." Junmyeon shrugs, grinning. He turns to Kyungsoo with an apologetic look. "Sorry for butting in like that and having your partner hold my hand. I didn't mean anything bad by it."

"It's okay. And thank you for the hot chocolate. Let me pay you back." Kyungsoo reaches for his wallet but Junmyeon stops him.

"No need. I'll be on my way." With that, Junmyeon is already out of the still busy establishment. He gives no time for either Jongin or Kyungsoo to stop him.

The couple look at each other and Jongin mumbles, "I can't believe there's still such a good soul in this world."

Jongin's victim number one, Minseok, passes by them to get his drink. Jongin takes this time to apologize. "Excuse me. I'm sorry about earlier."

"Everyone has that day. I get it." Minseok smiles, already drinking some of his coffee. He raises his cup. "This has been interesting. Good luck with work!"

Again, Jongin and Kyungsoo are left to themselves in the blink of an eye. They laugh together before Kyungsoo's name is called. Drinks in hand, they brave through the biting wind smothering their faces and the dull weather. Everything else around them is still the same - the barely awake workers shuffling to their jobs, the noisy transportation vehicles, the insipid harmony of a particular winter day. But their morning Starbucks experience is enough entertainment. Interesting, indeed.

 

"Ugh. Everyone else's lives are so exciting and fun. Fuck them. I want a gorgeous man to accidentally hold my hand too and hug and kiss me." The woman grumbles to her friend on the phone, sipping her coffee. "But they were all cute so I'll let it pass. Thank the heavens I was there to see it up close. My morning has been blessed by handsome men."

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this post](http://thephobia.com/post/133992947154/this-has-been-my-thanksgiving). There are direct quotations lifted from the original post. Everything else is added pizzazz. Lol
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ADELE! As you can see, this mess is for you. I promise I'll write a better gift at some point. Something less lackluster. :)) Love you! Have a great one! <3


End file.
